Daughter of Evil
by Linalee Marie
Summary: I have made many mistakes; I regret everything I have stood for, all the selfishness, the cruelty, and horrific acts I have committed. I am ashamed of myself, but it's not me I wish to speak about but my dearest brother, Len. I am perfectly content with erasing myself completely from the world, however my darling brother. He is the one who I want you to remember.Based on Mothysongs


Okay, so I am completely new to the topic of vocaloids and everything they represent, however, the songs Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, and all others have SERIOUSLY inspired me to write the story to the songs. So I'm actually going to write this story from the twin's perspectives and we'll see how this plays out haha! Feel free to throw criticism and reviews my way as I REALLY appreciate it.

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The Daughter of Evil

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

Our lives, I've come to decide, were never meant to be happy. There was to be no fairy tale ending for me or my dear brother. It's unfortunate, however a common fact for me now. I am reaching my old age and thus am driven now, more than ever, to have the world know the story of what truly happened in my country so long ago. I have made many mistakes; I regret everything I have stood for, all the selfishness, the cruelty, and horrific acts I have committed. I am ashamed of myself, but it's not me I wish to speak about but my dearest brother, Leighton. I called him Len for short though he hated it more than anything. I am perfectly content with erasing myself completely from the world, however my darling brother. He is the one who I want you to remember, his adoring and selflessness love of his cruel and truly evil sister, Rin, me.

The happiest of stories start with once upon a time; this one will not disgrace that beginning. Long ago, in a faraway land, there were two children born to a noble woman. Elizabeth Varley was the queen of a beautiful country, a land that prized itself from the gorgeous yellow flowers that hailed from its earth. Jonquils was a heavenly place that seemed to be full of happiness and joy for its residents and their lives were peaceful and content for many years. Charles Varley was the king, and a very fair and patient man who was good and understanding to his people. In fact you could see him constantly amongst the commoners, passing conversation and listening to their concerns. Elizabeth however, was very harsh and wanting. Her only cares were of the jewels placed around her neck and the beautiful furniture that lavished her room.

The woman with no heart gave birth to two beautiful children on a warm spring day. The church bells happily welcomed them at the time of three as the pair laughed and giggled with solid delight. Charles could not have been happier. He was blessed with both a son and a beautiful daughter, naming them Leighton and Rin. There was just one issue with the twin's birth, his daughter Rin came first by two minutes, naming her successor of the throne. While this wasn't an issue with the King, his advisors spoke ill of the circumstances, calling it a misfortune. Elizabeth was a smart woman and saw the scrutiny in their eyes and slowly a plan began to unfold inside her mind, one of horrible deeds and even more wicked consequences.

For the next five years, the pair grew up happy and loved by all inside the castle. Len and Rin were both very bright children and so began their schooling at the age of three, being trained into the world they were to grow up in and rule one day. During lessons they were attentive and responsive; however, alone they were always mischievous, often causing pranks wherever they went. You know the old switch salt with sugar trick correct? Who do you think came up with that? Well they were constantly being children and their favorite spot was in the garden drinking tea and chatting away against the summer flowers, the beautiful yellow daffodil.

A smile was always on the princess's face and her brother was never happier when she was doing just that. Their lives together were filled with many days of joy and happiness and the twins lived without a care in the world. One day however, all of that began to change.

"RIN! LEN! Get in here this instant!" the shout interrupted the children's game of tag in the orchard that early morning. A boy with flaxen blonde hair hung low in front of his eyes, held up by a small piece of ribbon his sister had given him to keep it out of the way. Sighing, the boy's sky blue eyes made contact with its cousin up in the air before turning over to another pair of brilliant blue orbs. A frown crossed his angelic face for a moment before folding his arms crossly.

"Rin….what did you do?" he asked, disappointment and knowing reflecting in his eyes causing a dark area to form. The girl who was only a few steps ahead paused and turned around. The face very much looking like the boy before her. A playful grin formed on the face, her own eyes bright with laughter.

"What ever do you mean brother?" The boy stomped his foot against the stone below in irritation. It was just like his sister to wait until the last moment to fill him in on something she had done. Rin had a habit of sneaking away and doing something naughty to the servants without his knowledge thus giving him little time to defend her or take her place. Groaning, Len quickly pulled his hair down from the ribbon and rush over to the room they shared. Quickly rummaging through her clothes Len pressed on.

"You know what I mean Rin, why is father upset this time?" he asked, voice muffled from behind the door. A giggle could be heard coming from the hallway before he found a beautiful blue dress and slipped into it nimbly.

"Well, it might have something to do with the servant being clumsy." Her laugh echoed once more throughout the grand hall and Len came out of the room, frustration evident on his face.

"Rin! What did you do!?" he shouted at her before hearing footsteps echo up the stairs. Turning, Len came face to face with a very angry father and as soon as he turned back, Rin had already disappeared. A knife was evident in his father's left hand and the servant girl to his right was hushing him and discouraging him from speaking to his "daughter".

"Really Sir, it was probably an accident!" she assured him, and Len would normally be confused, however the red rag in the girl's hand made it hard to misunderstand the situation and he quickly bowed his head in shame for his sister.

"Father, I apologize." He quickly spoke and then looked over at the girl, "Marie, I'm so sorry about all this. I do hope you weren't hurt too horrible for my own foolishness. I am ashamed that my actions caused you harm. You see father, I was cutting up a lemon earlier and without thinking I had dropped the knife into the sink without telling anyone. Marie, father, please forgive me." He never raised his head and waited for punishment however he only heard a sigh.

"Rin, darling, you must be more careful, if Marie's injury was to be worse, she could have died. This is NOT how a future Queen should behave!" he shouted at him. Len winced and nodded in understanding and hoped his dear precious sister was listening to every word. Charles quickly put a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed gently. "It's alright Rin; all is forgiven by me anyways. Marie?" The girl nodded and blushed slightly at the embarrassment of the situation and turned to head back to work. Len stood in silence for a while longer and then his father coughed. "Rin, we have something we must discuss. Do you have a moment?" he asked curiously. Len merely nodded and walked gracefully to a stone bench to sit.

"Of course Father, is something the matter? You look pale." He stated simply before patting the empty space next to him. The man joined him soon enough and then began to speak in a tone of urgency.

"Listen Rin, you know I love both you and Leighton right?" Another nod. "And you know I would do anything for you yes?" Once again a nod occurred and Len felt a cold ball swell inside his stomach. Something sounded bad, almost scary. "Rin, I am going to send Leighton away to study for a while." His eyes widened in shock and quickly found a focal point on his gloves.

"W-Why?" was the only word he could surmise. Had he upset father somehow? What was happening that he was sending him away?

"Well…when you grow up, you will become Queen of his place and Len, I want Len to have a future as well. However, given the circumstances, he won't be able to take over as the heir to the throne, thus he needs something, some meaning to his life. I wish to send him to school where he can learn whatever trade he wishes to get him through his existence. The only way to do that is to send him to school abroad, you understand?" He was silent; the thought of him never holding the throne was never a big concern until now. Had he have been born first, Rin could have lived comfortably under his rule, due to her being a woman. However that was not the case and thus Len had to find something to do with his life.

His father must have mistook his silent thoughts for anger as he quickly gave him a hug. "Please Rin, don't be upset with me. Your mother and I have spoken about this for quite a while and even my advisors think it is the best thing for Len. I have to do what's right for him and you. I love you both and want you both to have a bright future together. Your mother has the perfect place picked out for him, she assures me he will be well treated." There were tears. His father rarely cried let alone in front of his children so this was quite a sight and it shocked Len to the core. Gently he placed a hand on his father's head and let a smile escape.

"It's okay Father. I'm certain he will understand." Was all he said to the statement. The man whom ruled the kingdom looked into the eyes of his child and began to cry even more. The situation was a terrible one however it was the right decision to make all things considered. Another question crossed his mind quickly and Len looked down at the man before him. "When will he be leaving?"

His father paused for a moment and composed himself quickly before turning and looking out the window. His eyes were a brilliant blue, the same as Len and Rin's, however instead of sparkling, there was a depth of darkness swirling in the iris. A sharp intake of breath was emitted into the air and Len barely heard the next words.

"Tomorrow at noon." That dark coil of mass inside his stomach quickly reminded him of its presence and let out a kick that made Len's vision swirl. Breathing was suddenly a chore, difficult and painful, as the boy felt a strong darkness close around him. It was heavy, thick and very real as it silenced his screams. He was going away tomorrow, after noon tomorrow, Len would never know the next time he would see his family again. The mass grew within him and quickly, his vision became black as night, finally swallowing whole.

"RIN!" And a pair of arms catching him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXx

Alright tiny test run for this. I'm sorry it's so short and probably very uninteresting haha the second chapter will be MUCH better. As stated Reviews would be amazing! Thanks everyone!


End file.
